Talk:Yevata Industries/@comment-24882568-20160820183749
Project Updates (OOC: One section is vital and necessary for other things to happen, so this will probably be incomplete for a bit) It’s been a while since any updates were done on several technologies. A new form of mech was designed recently, using the capabilities of advanced cyberbio-technology, the EvoMech 1. It, unlike what ISR would have built, uses a intermolecular mesh inside the cells of the plant material to provide a strong base structure, and makes up the entirety of the mech’s ‘skin’, as well as vital structural points under the skin, including the bones. To allow the plant matter breathing space, the material used on the skin(Titanium, Aluminum and Yevata Composite, mostly) has holes in areas to allow the plant matter to do photosynthesis and other vital life processes, allowing the rest of the bio matter(animal tissues and such) to live and make the mech function, so, while the armor isn’t enough to make it completely impervious to shots fired at it, it’s enough to allow it to take a battering. Extra plating can be added on the outsides of the mech to make it harder to kill, but the mech will be slower and less agile as a result, and still will take a lot of damage from particle beams and other DEW’s. Otherwise, it really isn’t much different than a normal soldier or a WM I(closer to this than anything, but not enough to take it one v one due to the EvoMech 1’s clumsiness and less agile frame, comparatively.). As well, the bio-suits from the ISR days have finally been upgraded to army standards, including adding the intermolecular mesh into the plant matter, and incorporating things from the WMII line and also things that were supposed to be added, but never did, such as making the plants create electricity and having motors and other things added to the suits, though, the plant matter creating electricity has been made redundant by the anti-matter catalyzed fusion reactor put on the back of the suit(with sufficient protection for it, of course). The soldiers finally get enhancements to their body to allow them to operate the suit more effectively, and the plant matter suit connecting into the body has been made easier by making all parts of the suit detachable for maintenance and for getting out of the suit for a while, and then reattach when it needs to be put back on again for combat(basically, making the neural connection and the several other attachment points be like very thin needles, so it now actually '''possible' to take off the suit without killing the person wearing it like it would have with ISR). Now, the bio-suit super soldiers are on par with just about any super soldier another navy has, the only problem being vulnerability to NBC weaponry, which is why the War Mech line will continue regardless of the advancements of the bio suits.'' The biosuit is now also able to be bought by civilians and other soldiers alike, but without all the advanced equipment the bio soldiers get, making it a endurance suit, allowing people to continue on expeditions without problems with food, or stamina(Servo motors to make it easier to walk or run long distances without tiring), though water will be required to keep the suit running to allow food to be made in the plant material, and will not stop bullets or anything else, nor allow breathing in space(normal endurance suit) The space station in space has been... Cancelled, as it was realized the need for such a space station with that kind of weapon was pointless. The Coilgun/railgun system for the space station, however, is not going to go to waste, and the design has been put on a Epsilon Celavoranis class Super Battleship, a modified Celavoran class Super Battleship, designed to accomidate the massive coilgun/railgun system from the space station, and, while it takes up most of the front of the ship and several other weapons had to be removed to make space for it, it more than makes up for it with the variety of ammunition types availible, from tungsten rods, to various forms of plasma(I include particle beams in this), to proton neutron clusters, and the cannon system has enough power to throw all of these above normal speed limits, increasing the sheer kenetic energy generated.